


10 minutes

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Modern AU, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, r2 is a cute french bulldog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: “what’s up skyguy?” she answered how she normally did, she wanted to sound as normal as possible for him not to catch onto anything else.“hey snips! just a heads up that me and padmé are coming home a bit early.”ahsoka froze, this was not good news. “how long is a bit early?”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	10 minutes

Ahsoka moaned as Maul kept going at it, his length stretching and brushing against her walls, hitting at the good spots that had her calling his name. The bed beneath them rocked every so slightly as his hips went harder, her hands gripping his shoulders as her nails scratched his skin; normally Ahsoka would be worried for wounds, but Maul didn’t mind the pain - no he loved it, especially in this type of situation. 

“Maul.” She gasped as she clenched around him, the knot in her stomach getting tighter, close to releasing. She sucked in a breath before gasping again, his hands fisted into the pillow beneath her head and looked at her with furrowed brows, teeth gritted and sweat on his forehead.

He groaned and leaned in closer, Ahsoka could feel the heat radiating off his chest that comforted her in cold nights. “Ahsoka.” She loved it when he said her name, normally only calling her by her surname. Given their situation it’s to be expected as her friends and family do not have a good relationship with the Zabrak male, so how the hell did they come this?

It was a question she thought of too many times, but didn’t care when they were engaged in their usual activity. Why ruin something so good with that kind of thought? 

“Fuck.” She choked a gasp, she can feel her climax coming. “M-Maul!” With one last hard thrust she came, a long moan turning into a gasp erupted from her mouth. Maul continued to ride through her high, stopping to let her catch her breath before picking up again. Ahsoka grunted and held him closer, her hands coming to the back of his neck as they stared into each other's eyes. 

She pressed their lips together, he groaned and quickly entered his tongue, she didn’t battle for dominance this time. The kiss had a lingering rush for Maul’s own release, both needy and nipping the other’s bottom lips. They pulled away for air and panted, Maul leaning down and burying his face in the crook of her neck, his thrusts now sloppy.

“Ahsoka.” He growled as he came undone, his hips still moving as his climax continued. Ahsoka let out shuddered gasps and his pace started to slow down, and soon stopped. They stayed like this for a while, regaining their breath. Maul slowly pulled out of her and continued to lay on her body, careful not to crush her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, a hand stroking the back of his head soothingly. His grip on her waist had loosened and he settled them on her torso, the middle fingers rubbing side to side. Eventually he raised his head and looked down on her, bringing his hands to cup her face before placing a soft kiss on her lips that had her melting. He changed their positions so that he laid on his back with Ahsoka on his chest, her hand tracing the tattoos gently while his own separated; one on her back tracing circles and the other on her arm, brushing his thumb over the skin.

She closed her eyes and signed in comfort, nuzzling her face onto his chest. Maul was always good at comfort even if he didn’t say any words, the warmth of his body and gentle touches were enough for her, but she wouldn’t say no to his soothing voice.

They stay like this for a moment, enjoying each other's touch and hold, before it’s broken by Maul.

“So, how’s that for an old man?”

Ahsoka huffed a laugh and rolled her eyes, of course that’s how it began. “You know your not that old.”

That was another thing taboo about their hidden relationship, he was older then her by seventeen years. Of course that kind of thing is often frowned upon when in the open but it didn’t really bother them, in fact they often teased each other for their age and to be honest...it did help spice up some of their sexual activities.

Maul hummed. “Do well to remember that next time, little girl.” 

She rolled her eyes again and looked up at him, amusement beaming in his golden eyes. She turned on her stomach and leaned on her elbows, getting a clearer look at his handsome tattooed face. “You know that doesn’t work on me Maul.”

“I know.” He smirked, showing one of his fangs that have given her marks on her body. He grabs her chin and pulls her face closer, lips inches apart. “It’s baby girl, isn’t it.”

Ahsoka stiffened, she didn’t know why but Maul calling her “baby girl” always had an effect on her. Her core already getting wet and throbbing, she sucked in a breath to try and calm down. 

Unfortunately Maul saw this and decided to increase things. “Are you ok baby girl? Your body is getting hot, perhaps your getting a fever?”

Ahsoka glared at him, knowing his game. She didn’t want to play along but she was getting more turned on by the minute, she could kick him out and pleasure herself if she wanted to, but she knew that was impossible as he’s already here and bare. 

Fine then.

She leaned up and moved herself so that her knees were on either side of his body, her own body hovering just below his collarbone.She grabbed Maul’s hands and placed them on her hips, his thumbs brushing her skin.

“Does my baby girl need help?” He grinned, she wanted to wipe it off his face, but two can play a game.

She faked an innocent look, she used it many times in role plays they used and it always riled him up; to take something so innocent and make it dirty. “She does.”

“What do you want?” His eyes slightly beaming. “What does my baby girl need? Tell me baby girl, tell me what you need.”

Ahsoka whimpered, not caring if it was fake or real. “Your mouth.”

“Where baby girl?”

“Here.” One of her hands coming to her core which had gotten wetter by his use of the name. “Baby girl wants it here, I want it so bad.”

Maul growled, her play was working. “That’s what you’ll get baby girl.” He lowered his body so that his mouth was directly in line with her core, and he purred at the sight. “Oh, my baby girl is so wet.” He traced her folds and outline, coaxing his fingers in her wetness and sucked them dry. “Do you want me to lick it all up and make you cum baby girl?”

Ahsoka nodded intensely, not caring that she was giving in. “I do.”

Maul grinned, his hands lowering her body, his tongue coming out and flicking her folds seconds later. He sucked and pulled at them with his teeth before entering his tongue, Ahsoka moaned and grabbed onto her headboard, slowly grinding herself onto his mouth.

“Don’t hold back, I want it all. Baby girl wants it all.”

He growled into her that sent waves of pleasure through veins and went harder, his hands tightening their hold on her hips, sure to leave bruises. He moved his mouth as if he was kissing her, his teeth clashing against her skin. Ahsoka gasped and rocked her hips, gripping the headboard harder as Maul’s pace picked up and became harsher.

“M-Maul.”

“That’s it baby girl.” He whispered against her, making her body shiver in delight. “Keep saying my name.”

“Maul.” She signed. “Maul, Maul!”

Her body leaned forward as he relentlessly worked his mouth against her, her legs started to shake at the intense pleasure of his mouth. 

A ring comes from the small table by her bedside and she leaned over to see the name, her eyes widening in shock.

“Shit.” She gasped and placed a hand on Maul’s head, careful of his horns. “Fuck - Maul stop”

“Why baby girl?”

That name wasn’t going to work this time.

“Anakin’s calling me, you know what he’s like if I ignore his calls.”

Maul groaned, of course he knows. He remembered the first time she did when he pounded into her on his bed, the next day she told him through text of the idiotic things Skywalker said and being overprotective of her. They made it a rule to never ignore any of his calls again, even if Ahsoka was the only one that got the fire.

He stopped and Ahsoka quickly regained her breathing before grabbing her phone and answering the call, placing it against her leku.

“What’s up Skyguy?” She answered how she normally did, she wanted to sound as normal as possible for him not to catch onto anything else.

_“Hey Snips! Just a heads up that me and Padmé are coming home a bit early.”_

Ahsoka froze, this was not good news. “How long is a bit early?”

_“About ten minutes, so whatever party you got going on has to stop.”_

“You know I don’t hold parties.”

_“That's why you’re my favourite! We’re on our way home so we’ll be back soon, and nothing better be broken. See ya!”_

The call disconnected and Ahsoka looked at Maul wide-eyed. “You need to go now.”

“What?” He raised a brow. “What’s Skywalker doing now?”

“He’s coming home in ten minutes. He can’t see you in the house! Heaven forbid if he does.”

“Ten minutes is more then enough time to make you cum.”

What? Oh no don’t tell her that Maul-

“Ah!” Maul resumed his task and quickly picked up his fast and harsh pace, Ahsoka couldn’t believe what he was doing. “Maul! Y-You have to leave, n-now-”

“Shhh baby girl.” He nipped at her folds and gave a long antagonising lick that made her melt in ecstasy. “Forget about Skywalker, just focus on my tongue.”

Ahsoka couldn’t phantom any words as Maul went back in action, she dropped her phone on the bed and gripped the headboard once again. Oh Force she couldn’t believe what was happening, if Anakin found her like this then she and Maul would be ultimately screwed.

Her hips started to rock again against his lips, she couldn’t deny the sweet pleasure she was reviving and knew that her own release with her fingers would feel this good. 

“That’s a good girl.” She moaned louder.Great. Now Maul was using another name that made her wet. “Your such a good girl Ahsoka, fuck you taste so good.” One on his hands trailed down and entered three fingers, making her body jolt. “Such a good baby girl, so wet for me. I’m going to make you cum and lick it all up. Would you like that baby girl?”

“Yes!” Everything he was saying was turning her on more and more, the knot in her stomach coming again and tightening quickly. “P-please make me cum, please!”

“My baby girl.” He cooed and pumped his fingers fast and harsh inside of her, sucking on her folds and biting her skin. “Cum for me baby girl, fill my mouth with your cum like the good girl you are. Let me swallow you.”

“O-Oh-Maul!” She came hard and dug her fingers into the headboard as her body shook from her climax. Maul licked it all up greedily, making sure he got every last drop before pulling his fingers out and licking them dry. Ahsoka sat on his chest as she tried to quickly regain her breath, she grabbed her phone and looked at the time.

Five minutes had passed.

Fuck.

She quickly stood, ignoring how her legs shook and made her way to her en-suite bathroom. She grabbed some pieces of toilet roll and wiped herself and put them in the toilet, shutting the lid before walking out and going to her drawers, quickly putting on new and clean underwear and went to her wardrobe. 

“I prefer the red lace.” She whipped her head to see Maul casualty laying on her bed, his bare body out on display.

“Maul!”

“I know I know.” He rolled his eyes and got up, grabbing his underwear and putting them on. 

Satisfied that he was working his way on leaving, Ahsoka quickly put on a pair of black leggings and a maroon jumper before putting on her slipper boots. She always wore them in the house and if Anakin saw her without them, it would raise suspicions. 

She looked to see Maul had his lower body dressed and had finished buttoning up his shirt, and was in the process of putting his shoes on. She quickly spayed herself and the bed with some perfume that Padmé had got for her seventeenth birthday, it was one of her favourites and used it everyday.

“I love it when you use that.” Maul buried his face in her neck, only being able to kiss her skin once before she quickly turns around and glares.

“We don’t have time for this-” 

He cut her off with a kiss, heated but slow and gentle, enough to get his feelings across. Ahsoka moaned and melted into it for a moment before quickly remembering that Anakin was coming and pulled away. 

“You need to go.” 

The sound of a car pulling up in the driveway was heard and Ahsoka bit back a groan. 

Anakin was here and Maul needed to leave - now.

He opened her large window and spread the doors as far as they would go, this wasn’t the first time he'd had to go out her window and it surely wouldn’t be the last. He had one leg over before turning to Ahsoka who stood by his side, obviously anxious for him to leave and not get caught.

“One more kiss for goodbye?”

This time she did groan. “Do you want to be caught?”

“Just one.” He insisted. “It’ll be quick.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and gave in, grabbing his face and placing their lips together. She allowed him entry and their tongues fought in a heated battle making both of them moan in delight. She ignored the voice in her head to keep going and pulled away, giving one last and quick kiss on his lips before letting go. 

“Now go, quickly before they see you.”

“Text you later.” He gave a smirk before placing his other leg over and positioned himself to climb down safely to the grass, Ahsoka allowed herself to relax a little and smile at him as he safely landed on the ground.

“Snips! We’re home!”

She whipped her head to the doorway before quickly turning back to Maul, who gave a wink before walking away. She gave one last smile in his direction before closing her windows and making her way downstairs, meeting Anakin and Padmé at the door where they took off their shoes and coats, and Anakin holding a bag.

“Welcome home!”

Padmé immediately smiled at her and made her way to hug her, Ahsoka smiled in her hold - Padmé was always the best with hugs, they were just warm and full and love.

“It’s so good to see you again Ahsoka, I missed you.”

“I missed you too Padmé.”

“Oh? It's not mum anymore?” She teased and Ahsoka blushed, why did Padmé have to bring that up?

“That was one time!”

“And it was hilarious.” Anakin smirked. “You should just accept it Snips.”

“Are you forgetting the fact that you call me mum once Ani?” Padmé grinned at him, Anakin instantly lost his smirk and huffed.

“That was one time!”

“You should just accept it Skyguy.”

“Ew no!”

Ahsoka giggled as they walked into the living room, a cute white french bulldog with blue eyes and a blue collar resting on the cream couch.

“You comfy R2?” Padmé giggled as she sat besides the dog who happily greeted her once he was on his legs and settled on her lap.

Ahsoka sat on the armchair and noticed that Anakin wasn’t in the room, and looked at Padmé. “Where did Skyguy go?”

“Oh, he brought a new ship module and wants to place it in the room as soon as possible.”

“Him and ships.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes, for as long as she knew him (which was a very long time) Anakin had a fascination with ships and rockets all his life, it was quite cute as long as he didn’t drag her to numerous shops and ramble on about that. And he thought shopping with women was the worst.

Ahsoka relaxed in the arm chair and looked at her phone, seeing a new message from Maul and quickly opened it. She made sure to keep it on silent around Anakin and Padmé in case Maul texted her and they asked her about it, she didn’t want them that she had his contact into and was always texting him. Her life would be kissed goodbye quickly. 

_**[ I’ll have you know that I scratch my arm while climbing down your wall so you have to kiss it better the next time we meet. ]** _

_[ Pussy ]_

_**[ You are what you eat ]** _

_[ Does that mean I’m a dick? ]_

_**[ ….Hold that thought ]** _

She bit back a giggle and tucked her phone away. She watched Padmé play with R2 who looked as happy as ever when in company and knowing Anakin was smiling excitedly as he put his new ship module on display.

This moment was perfect.

“Snips what the fuck happened to your headboard?!”

_Well fuck._


End file.
